We made this
by forever-gillian
Summary: Jade and Beck are now married and living together. Jade's in her latest months of pregnancy so... how will things end up?/Bade one shot requested.


No one's POV

Jade rubs her gigantic stomach as she leans an elbow on their bed. Right in the moment Beck sees her moving and fidgeting, he comes closer to her quickly.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asks in a whisper, rubbing her arm softly.

"Nothing's wrong, don't worry" Jade mumbles slowly. She makes a face and Beck urges her to lean down on the bed again, even though she hates him giving her orders and making her do whatever he says.

The only reason why she allows him to command her is because he's just being careful. He's always worried about her and their future baby girl. When Beck said he wanted to have a baby, to build a family with her, she didn't know what to say.

Both of them have successful careers, their work is perfect and they love it. They got married and bought a house, but this step was too much for Jade. She thought of saying no to him, but when she saw his happiness, the brightness in his eyes when he was talking about the idea of raising a child together, she felt the need to say yes.

And the day came. The day when she checked the test and it was positive. She was shooting a scene of her new movie, and she quickly got out of the bathroom and grabbed her phone to call Beck. Within ten minutes, he was in her restroom, holding her up and leaving kisses all over her face. They were so happy. They _are_ so happy.

And since then, he hasn't gone away. He has been next to her every moment. She even had to tell him off for being so annoying. She sometimes needs her own space.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I talked to your manager and she said that your movie already has a premiere date" he says, sitting on the edge of the bed near her, as usual.

"Seriously? Oh my God, I'm so excited, Beck!" She exclaims, moving herself again, which causes an intense pain on her left side. "Oh… she doesn't like that position".

Beck can't help but smile, and after staring at his wife constantly, he leans down over her bump and leaves a sweet kiss on her skin. She strokes his hair as he rests his cheek on her now naked stomach.

And when she's about to say a few sappy words to him, which is really weird coming from Jade, she places a hand on the lower part of the bump. Her eyes widen and Beck looks at her weirdly, wondering what's wrong and getting concerned fastly.

"Jade, what's up?!" He asks while watching his wife in pure pain grabbing his hand forcibly and squeezing it till it hurts.

"You need to take me to the hospital. NOW!" She screams. Beck's eyes are almost out of their sockets. He gets frozen for a second and then pushes himself to do something. He helps her get out of the bed and he puts on her shoes. Before Beck closes the door, he remembers to grab the baby bag they have ready for this.

He drives as fast as he can, eyeing Jade from time to time. When a contraction hits her body, she shuts her eyes and curses lowly, breathing deep and heavily. It's not easy. Beck tries to imagine how painful it may be, but he has no idea what Jade's going through. This might be one of the hardest things she will ever have to do.

After five hours waiting in the hospital, it's time for Jade to push. She pushes as much as her whole body allows her to, while Beck simply interlaces his fingers between hers and strokes her hair softly, wishing he could suffer instead of her.

And finally, a squeaky scream makes everybody jump in disbelief. She's here. Their little girl is here.

A nurse leaves the baby on Jade's arms, and the only thing she can do is stare at her. She looks at her beautiful face, her eyes, her small mouth looking for her mother. It's the best feeling she's ever had. Jade can tell that a link has been created between her and her baby.

Just in the moment when Jade is hypnotized by their daughter, Beck surrounds her with his arms. Jade might feel like a new person, but Beck can't stand himself because of joy.

He kisses Jade's head, and when she turns her face around to look at him with a proud smile and tears on her eyes, he places his fingers under her chin and brings her closer to leave a sweet and soft kiss on her lips.

"It's our baby, Jade, it's our baby girl" Beck says, trying to hold tears back, but failing quickly.

The next morning, Jade tries to get up when she listens to their baby's cries, but she's too tired to do anything.

"Don't worry, babe, I'll take her…" Beck whispers while getting his hands into the crib to then hold their daughter up. He finds out immediately what is bothering the baby, so he rushes to change her diaper.

And when she's asleep again in her father's arms, Beck walks closer to the bed where Jade is resting and lets her see their baby girl.

"She's perfect" she whispers not wanting to wake her up. "Beck… we made this". Beck brings his eyes to her and looks at his wife deeply. She smiles and he can't help but press his lips onto hers.

"I love you" he says in a whisper, saying thanks for all the beautiful he has right now.


End file.
